


Don't Starve Animation Project

by TimeToGetGeeky



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToGetGeeky/pseuds/TimeToGetGeeky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Don't Starve Animation Project

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting much! I do have an announcement though! Me and a couple other Don't Starve fans are working on an animated episode of a fake Don't Starve cartoon! We have 4 roles so far: animator, storyboarding, sound, and music! Though, more may come in the future! If you want to know more about it, please comment on this with your Discord @, and I'll message you as soon as I can! Thanks!


End file.
